


处处吻

by SangTi



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangTi/pseuds/SangTi
Summary: 比较肮脏的小妈文学。我求求大家别点了就。





	1. Chapter 1

他没想到还能再碰见秦昊。  
他们没相聚的日子合算起来都快超过二人的年龄差了，中间他也想过联系对方，不过送过去的讯息都石沉大海，秦昊不肯给他一个回应。几次后他也快断了念想，正好碰上家事一地鸡毛，就更没时间去关心这个身陷囹吾的前任。但他从不否认他依然对那人有感觉，一闭眼还能想起对方笑着看他时的眉梢。  
他于是不好奇自己能一眼认出他。  
秦昊太显眼了，本就生得漂亮，一双眼睛勾魂，看着他时嘴角似笑非笑地挑着，最开始也就是这脸把三十出头的他勾了进去。当时他还是意气风发的文学院最年轻的教授，秦昊是教室里最为耀眼的学生，他不可抑制地被秦昊的张狂和他的才情吸引过去。秦昊是他爱的第一个男人，他挺进对方体内，听见他呢喃着自己名字时，才知道自己可以爱男人。往后的日子里他来来去去地爱了不少男人，但没人能给他秦昊给他的。也许每个男人心中都有那么个人，是他天上的白月光，心尖上的朱砂痣。  
他把这段表白半开玩笑地告诉秦昊时，那人自嘲一般地笑，语气含糊地回他一句“能不能把老子当个人”，然后秦昊吻上他，口腔里尽是酒味。他爱秦昊，但总恨他们不能认真。  
其实也认真过，在他还是他的学生时，在他们最好的岁月里。他等秦昊下课，对方等他下班，两人谈近现代西方的解构主义发展史，他在秦昊复习语音学时给他一个吻，然后心坏地把手探进对方贴身穿的毛衣里去。秦昊是不服软的，低声骂他一句，然后贴近他的耳朵，一句“操我”就钻进去了。这年轻的教授于是血气上涌，在阳光还普照时就和人缠到床上去，秦昊的笑被吞没在吻里，“我舍友一会儿……嘿……”，稍微过一会儿，他听不见说话声了，传进耳朵的只有男生的低喘和偶尔的呻吟声。  
秦昊好看，叫起来也好听。食色性也，文学系的教授和学生从来不掩饰自己对人生中原始事物的追求，到最后连对错也没管过，或者说打一开始就没在意过。全系出游时，他俩在大巴上坐在一起，手在大衣下紧紧相握着，晚上车开到休息站，趁别人因为旅途劳顿眯起眼时，秦昊做贼一样地给过去一个吻。那教授是不意外的，更别谈忌讳，他捧住学生的脸，加深了从对方口中夺取空气的力度。秦昊被他吻得面泛潮红，压不住急喘的声音，沾了水汽的一双眼睛用有点渴望的目光看着他。  
他当时总以为，自己是唯一一个能看见这样的秦昊的，他也不切实际地幻想，这景象会在他生命中永远存在。  
然而不久他就再没见过秦昊，更别提那个被情欲撩拨起来的他的学生。女人拿着照片找到他时的尖利讽刺，总会在他又想起秦昊时响起，“你也知道那是你学生？”他把照片一扣，低声问女人想要什么。  
她说他都清楚，他也知道自己都清楚。女人要一个名分，要依靠他挤入上流阶层，而他也对女方的家境有所耳闻。但是的确有那么一刻，这富家女脚踩着的光辉身世也难以打动他，他听见对方的威胁也不为所动，他只想找秦昊。找那个沉睡在他怀里，消失在夏夜里的男孩。  
终究是没有等到他提出正式的分手，秦昊就离开了。毕业答辩是他们最后一次见面，秦昊穿着一件洗得很白的T-shirt，眼睛里干净懵懂，看到他时露出一点悲伤来，又很快把目光转走。  
他听过女人去找过秦昊，他不知道她都和他说了什么，这问题一直到他们正式离婚，他也没问出来。但他知道秦昊不是个脆弱的人，他受得住，他比他坚强多了。  
但是他从没想到，他青春里的那颗白杨树，会在他们再次相见时被折损成这副模样。秦昊应该是醉了，总之半睡半醒，意识模糊，被人抻着胳膊搭在肩上，踉踉跄跄地往前走。  
他看清那是秦昊，他不想知道也不相信那是秦昊。  
他几乎是下意识地走了过去，向司机打了个手势，那身材壮实的男人于是听令下了车，横到搀着秦昊的男人前去。  
这会儿还不太晚，街上三三五五还有行人经过，他走过去让人停下，喊了一声“秦昊”，对方哼唧一声算是回应。  
“捡尸的？”他最看不起这帮人，嘴角一挑，问道。  
那边自然有点急眼，但看见面前的大汉，也不敢轻举妄动，只咬牙让面前的知识分子和他的打狗滚开。  
他看见对方呲牙咧嘴的神情只觉得好笑，不紧不慢地道了一句：“可是捡到我的人了”，一边伸手，将差不多软成一摊泥的秦昊揽过来。他抚着他之前爱人的头发，听着地痞慢慢拉出距离感的骂声，招呼了下司机，上了车。  
他又跑到药店去买了葡萄糖，叫司机慢点，平稳地将液体掺了水，慢慢把它从自己口中度进秦昊的嘴里。等到行驶出一段路，他见没人跟，向司机使了个眼神，那人很配合地把车停到路边，下车走了。开车的这位熟知自己老板的那些花花肠子，车上克制不动手，车下干起像条狗。  
展开的门带进一股冷风来，吹得秦昊醒了，他迷糊着睁开眼睛，见自己在谁的车上。刚才被下了那种药，在谁的车上他都不意外，不过——  
他想不到他这旧情人会来嫖，更别提还是他这种成色的。秦昊刚想开口问，不过酒精没给他这个机会，他猛地打开车门往外跑，教授也跟过来扶他，秦昊弯下腰吐了一地，不小心还沾别人身上一点。  
教授的黑风衣光看就知道是好料子，然而那人仿佛不在意一样，拿出手帕来轻轻擦了擦那块脏了的地方，温柔醇厚的嗓音也传进风里。  
“怎么喝这么多？”他问秦昊，但语气中毫无责怪抱怨的意思。他拿过水让对方漱了口，又帮他整好衣领，不无诧异与心疼地看着他，中间他又碰到秦昊的手心，这种茧子他认识，以前枕边的脱衣舞娘手上也有，他又被刺痛一下。之前他只听说秦昊过得不好，但没想到这么不好。  
秦昊的眼神飘乎，但还是动了动嘴回答他：“您管着吗，吴老师……”身体依然是软绵绵的，话还没落地，就往他身上倒。年长者于是又只能抱住他，把人塞进后座，问他家在哪。  
回答这问题时，秦昊已经酒醒了不少，意识逐渐清楚，就是身体脱力，他一喝多就这样，一想自己住的那地界儿连个电梯都没有，一会儿上楼又得靠别人，就头疼。但是那酒他不得不喝——什么时候你秦昊也成为一个用张开大腿换基本生存的人了——他在前任看不到的地方嘲笑自己。


	2. Chapter 2

车一直往前开，路过低矮的墙砖破旧的店铺招牌，穿过狭窄的巷子，最后拐进年代久了的老式小区。小区的主路坑坑洼洼，后来建的几盏街灯孤单地竖在路边，昏暗的光亮的半死不活。  
秦昊本来没想到那人会想开进小区，到门口他觉得就该是对方忍耐的极限了。然而教授相当殷勤地又问起后座的人家在几号楼，秦昊关了后座的窗户，轻声给了他要的答案。  
说完又补了一句：“我就在这儿下吧，往里不好进了。”  
“别，”教授很快接了他的话，“不差这几步路了。我把你送上去。”  
秦昊点了点头，说了句，谢谢。  
他知道对方时不时就在后视镜里寻找着他的眉眼，想看他细碎的反应态度以决定自己的下一步行动，这人的这点手段，秦昊打上学的时候就知道。不过知道也没用，到最后还是被人死死吃定，就好像他骨子里刻着的基因，排斥他拒绝那位年长的人。倒也不是年龄和身份的差距造成的，秦昊不知道是什么，也许是爱，但后来差不多都被磨没了。  
然而哪怕的确还存在爱，那点爱也不能让他坦然接受十多年没见的前任用这种方式对自己出手相救。会有人觉出浪漫来，但是他只体会到讽刺。当年推他下深渊的是他，今天衣冠楚楚出现在他英雄的人也是他，世上的事儿怎么都能让一个人给占了——秦昊挑眉看着男人的背影。  
“车还是那么稳。”他对着那后背，缓缓说了一句。从前排的位置传过笑声，跟着句话，“你坐着舒服就行。”  
“多少年了？”秦昊突然问他，没等回答，自己又补了一句，“十年零五个月？”  
男人沉吟一下，开了口：“差半个月十一年。”  
“哦。那很久了。”秦昊回答他，语气有点闷。  
“这些年来，”他听见男人低沉下去的语音，像很久前对他说起“我爱你”时的声音，“我很想你。”  
秦昊扯起一个很惨淡的笑来，说这话他也很久没听到了。  
他没想到刚一下车自己就会被揽进一个怀抱里，男人比他还要高大些，秦昊习惯性地把头埋在对方颈窝里。寒风里这怀抱是暖的，他下意识地又贴近了教授。  
男人轻轻抚着他的肩，一直到秦昊打断这个拥抱。那人站直了身子看他，有点尴尬地笑，表情里多了点陌生与疏远，即使那亲密是他熟悉的。  
“那行，今儿晚上谢谢——”  
“我能上去坐坐吗？”  
秦昊“啊”了一声，没想到自己会被这样打断，他有点猝不及防地点头。他没理由拒绝这位寒冬里的好心人。  
“不过没电梯啊，你腿行吗？”  
“你还记得？”教授有点惊喜地看他一眼，然而秦昊没有接他的目光，侧了身往前走到了单元门口。男人停好车后也跟过去。  
秦昊应该是看他走路还利索，也就没有多余地伸出手，要搀着对方上楼。但整整五层的台阶——对于一个多年前摔碎过膝盖的人——也算得上考验了。到门口时，男人还是没忍住，用手抚摸着无法痊愈的那块地方。  
“唉，真是，”秦昊一边念叨一边拿钥匙开了门，扶着男人进了门，“给你添这么大麻烦。”他搀着男人到屋中间的圆桌前，等对方坐定后，秦昊刚打算转身去厨房倒水，就被男人一下握住了手腕。  
他心里一紧，面上没什么表情，也没说话，只定定地看着我教授。年长者没抓他太久，没一会儿就松了手，上下嘴唇动了动，但没发出声音。秦昊转过身去，给他一个背影。  
拿了俩玻璃杯和水壶，顺手拉了把椅子，坐下后秦昊笑笑，说今天难免给男人添了麻烦，多有照顾不周。教授喝了口水，推了推眼镜。  
他们有一句没一句地开始闲扯起来，秦昊自嘲说如果早两年碰见对方，也不至于在这么个地界儿。“住二环内那时候，”他低头整着桌布，没让男人看见自己的表情，“也有电梯。”  
雇了保姆，就差再来个司机专车接送。活得挺光鲜体面的，怎么就没在那时候碰上你。秦昊抬了头，看着对方。男人心里被那种情绪搅得很乱，他一早知道他过得不好。  
他也很清楚秦昊最不需要的就是被人知道自己过得不好。  
“还写作吗？”男人想了想，找了一个他现在能想到的算是最无害的问题，然而下一秒他就有点后悔，秦昊有一瞬间被刺痛的神情。  
没等他说出“不好意思”，秦昊就接过了话，他还是笑了，带点苦的，回复说，还写，不过可能很难让别人看见了。  
男人沉默了一阵，才说：“之前的《地铁》我读了，很好。”  
秦昊像所有被夸赞者一样，格式而机械化地向他道了感谢。  
“别说我啦，”为了缓解之前话题带来的尴尬，他又笑笑，“你怎么样？已经是吴院长了吧。”  
男人也笑了，说职位升上去了，不过别的都没了。  
等秦昊能开口调侃自己前，他就截断了对方的话。  
他说，直直地看着秦昊的眼睛，“我联系过你。”  
秦昊顿了顿。  
“后来我家里出了点事，也看不到你的消息，不知道你怎么样了。”  
秦昊自嘲道：“小报也觉得我没劲了呗。”  
“我一直想——”  
“你家里都——”  
这两句话同时从两个人的嘴里冒出来，最终是秦昊投了降，容对方把话补齐。虽然他早已猜到那个主角是自己。  
秦昊放在桌面上的手不自在地动了动。  
“秦昊。”  
他没想到对方会突然叫他的名字，也没想到男人的手会伸过来覆在他的手背上，他下意识想躲闪。  
然而对方还是说了，就那么几个字，秦昊觉得可笑，又没来由地感慨。  
他说，你跟我走吧。  
“我这也离婚了，”男人伸出手来，给秦昊展示了自己空空荡荡的左手，“宁宇这两年虽然在国内，不过跟着他妈妈，所以……”  
他不需要解释宁宇的身份，自信秦昊都记得。  
秦昊咬了咬牙。  
他想说很多，结果最后连一句“我不需要”都没憋出来。他就一直怔在那里，看着男人的嘴唇不停在动，也不知道对方都说了些什么。直到开门的声音把他拉回来，他快步往前走了几步，把门打开，不算一个很大的弧度。  
门外站着的是抱着他侄女的朋友，女孩一见他，眼睛瞬间亮了起来，秦昊笑着把她从朋友的怀里接过来。门外的人借着这点缝隙，算是基本看到了门内的情况，他低声问了一句，方便吗。  
秦昊没说话，点了点头，对方一看这情况，也没多加解释，和主人与女孩道了句再见就走了。秦昊也没让女孩说阿姨再见，只关了门，抱着女孩回到了屋内。  
他对着男人说了句不好意思，就径直带女孩进了屋。过了一会才关上门出来，没关实，他有意留了个缝，怕一会有动静自己听不见。  
听见教授刻意压低声音的问话，他回了一句，那是他姐的孩子。  
“你姐姐这是工作忙没时间管啊。”  
“她死了。”  
这回轮到男人怔住了，“抱歉，我很遗憾。”  
“没事。”  
“什么时候？”  
秦昊很干脆地答：“两年前。”  
“对不起。”  
他这句抱歉，更像是说给那个两年前跌落谷底无依无靠的秦昊的，也在抱歉十年前自己的越界和懦弱。  
“都过去了。”  
“有什么需要我帮忙……”  
他话还没说完，就见秦昊比了个噤声的手势，这才听到屋里传出来一连串咳声，而秦昊已经不见了，等他再反应过来，就见秦昊抱着女孩跑了出来。  
下一秒，秦昊已经打开家门冲了出去。  
男人叫了车，行动不太利索地跟在他后面。看着秦昊的背影，他突然明白了一切。  
曾经竖在云端上的杨树何以被折损至此——他都搞清楚了。

秦昊紧盯着ICU的镜子，男人看着他，两人没有什么交流，直到护士拿了缴费单过来。  
秦昊接过单子看了一眼，咬了咬牙，他已经透支了所有能用的银行卡，为躲追债的三天两头换地方住，但是他依然负担不起那个数字。  
男人看出他的窘迫，拿过单子，说：“我去交费。”  
他没有给秦昊反应时间，就转身往收费口走。他没看到对方的表情，即使有了帮助还是感到无助的表情。  
其实说要拦也能拦，秦昊看着对方的背影，不过也就是拉拉扯扯的一场戏，到最后男人还是会帮他把这个缺口补上。他摆明了要做他生命的拯救者，秦昊没必要不加以成全。  
因为他也没别的选择。让吴恺诚实现人生圆满，难道不比现在白天给人当枪手写垃圾稿子，晚上去夜店跳舞，凌晨从某个肮脏的小旅馆的床上离开这种生活好吗，亲人的疾病是一个黑洞，卷钱的同时，也在把他卷进去。  
他早想到吴恺诚猜也能猜到他的处境，这夜的前一段秦昊还在为对方的看穿感到羞愧，现在他不了。他真诚地出卖自己的一切，为一个顶单纯的理由，就是怕女孩刚才在他怀里的温度没了。  
吴恺诚怎么可怜怎么怜悯是他的事，秦昊只想能让女孩活下来的那笔钱。所以等他和男人走到电梯间，终于拿出根烟点上时，躲着对方的目光，秦昊低声说了一句：  
“我跟你走。”


	3. Chapter 3

他没想到自己能再见到秦昊，除了在梦里。  
不过的确是见到了，该说造化弄人，不光是见到了，这人现在就好端端在他面前坐着，脸上还挂着点纯粹基于礼貌的笑意，没有被他刚才的几句故意的刻薄冒犯到发了脾气，这倒令屈宁宇有些惊异，毕竟他亲生父亲吴恺诚，已经被他气到涨红了脸。他于是饶有兴趣地看着秦昊，嘴角扯起一个不怀好意的弧度，语气和缓地说：“叫秦叔叔不见外吗？喊妈我看挺合适。”  
“你别太过分了。”传到耳边的是他爸咬牙切齿的声音，好像打算就地把他扒皮生吞，当然用词还是礼貌，屈宁宇想这人真是烂到只能在话里保持所谓体面，生活上倒是毫无顾忌了。屈宁宇瞥了吴恺诚一眼，又把目光转向秦昊，“他说没用，”他看见秦昊的喉结动了动，难免想起那部位两年前他也碰过，但还是咽了突然升腾起的欲望，用带有挑衅的冷淡眼光打量着对方，开口道，“您说如何，妈？”  
没等秦昊有所反应，吴恺诚就把杯子里的水泼到屈宁宇身上。少年也嫌这招太低贱，低声骂了句脏话，被动地用袖子擦了擦脸上的水，秦昊朝他递过纸巾，他抬头看了一眼对方，算是表示自己知晓了这份好意，不过拒不接受。  
他整了整湿了的衣领，瞪着吴恺诚，然后笑了，说随便吧。他拿起筷子来，看着面前摆盘精致的菜肴，没有对象地问了一句， “还有什么是需要我知道的？”通过余光，他瞥到秦昊的手腕，屈宁宇觉得自己的确是太年轻多巴胺分泌过多，不然好端端地他怎么会觉得男人的这地儿性感。  
见没有回应，他又抬起头来，借着嘲笑父亲时看了眼秦昊，这人是好看的，即使心里对他有千万种恨意，屈宁宇也不否认这点——而且是那种野性而富有一定侵略性的好看——他会把这种特质归于性吸引力，不然这男人也不至于出现在他每一个春梦里，毕竟他们只睡过一次。  
用他朋友的话，很有可能因为那是他的第一次，但是屈宁宇清楚不是这样。他甚至想不起第一个睡在自己身边的女孩的脸，但却明明白白记得秦昊嘴唇的触感，还有从他喉咙里传出的细碎的呻吟，蒙了水汽的染上情欲的双眼——事后秦昊和他说是因为疼，屈宁宇看着床上斑驳的血迹，有那么一瞬间确实有点惭愧。秦昊见状过来拍了下他的肩膀，用有点疲累的声音告诉他，“第一次都这样，练练就好了。”然后他又往前走了几步，捡起滑落到地上的屈宁宇的美国驾照来，看了下上面的登记信息。  
“操，”他爆发出当晚的第一句脏话，“你才十六啊？”秦昊顿时升腾起一种睡了未成年人的背德感，屈宁宇无所谓地从他手里扯过驾照，朝着他舔舔唇，说，又不犯法。“你是不是不会和小孩儿睡觉？”凑近对方时，他问。  
秦昊背过身去穿衣服，回了屈宁宇一句：“起码不和未成年人。”  
屈宁宇纠结这话纠结了有段时间，他会对梦里那个虚幻的影子不屑地说自己已经成年了，然后把那人抵到墙上，发狠一样地咬上对方的唇。他一直不觉得自己对这种带着侵略色彩的血腥有什么爱好，但是在秦昊那里——他梦里的两人如同野兽一样撕咬纠缠在一起，身体的交合比起性爱来说，更像是一场生存竞争，而他总是胜者。他对败者的怜悯是擦干他的眼泪，将细碎的吻落在对方遍布自己齿痕的脖颈上。然后他醒来，腿间的东西硬得发疼。  
即使在自我宣泄时，他也想着秦昊，低吟着射出来，充斥在脑子里的全是男人看他的眼神。  
屈宁宇也试过去找秦昊，比方说回到他们初遇的那家夜店，或者走在那个街区里，但是没有，他再也没碰见过他。两年中他甚至怀疑过，那晚的一切会不会也只是他的梦境之一，或许这世上根本没有那样一个男人，能让他头次让他感到不甘和占有。  
然而又出现了，还把他所有的希望重新燃起来，又用自己的身份将那点希望浇灭。“秦昊”，屈宁宇太清楚这个名字，当年从他母亲咬着牙从嘴里说出来的代号，他父亲的情人，那个差点将他们家搞得分崩离析的第三者——“他的一夜情对象”，这标签太过渺小，都不能占上什么位置。  
但是他不甘心。以前见不着就算了，现在见着了总不能再这样。他用他母亲这将近二十年来对父亲的每一桩控诉，将心里逐渐膨胀起来的欲望正当化。对自己亲爹的恋人怀有不正当的念头有错，而如果对方是秦昊，那就没有，因为他也不清白，不清白的人被不清白的关系纠缠进去，是他的报应。  
于是屈宁宇也不再躲，干脆用露骨的眼光打量着秦昊，他不在乎吴恺诚注没注意到，只留意到秦昊的紧张与明显的回避。他笑了，知道自己取得了一定成功。他只恨这饭吃的时间太短，不然他有更多的时间欣赏对面人惊慌失措的表情。毕竟谁都没想到有这么一天。  
“爸。”吴恺诚也没想到，自己能从屈宁宇嘴里听到这么大的好话，他有点惊诧地看着儿子，而屈宁宇倒是足够平静，“一会儿能顺路送我一下么？我和你们一起走。”  
“可以啊。”  
“谢谢。”话音未落，他又抬起头看秦昊，“我想通了，希望咱俩能好好相处。”  
秦昊点了点头，说道：“我也希望。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艹。我真的很不会写小说。算了这就是为了那啥的……

屈宁宇不否认自己是有点报复心理。  
要不他也不会趁走在秦昊后面时，故意伸手掐一把男人的腰，对方如他所愿地倒吸口冷气，屈宁宇来了兴致，头一前倾，就顺势往他的耳边吹了口气，像要宣布一件历史大事件一样的语音低沉，“来日方长”。  
秦昊耳根红得显而易见，屈宁宇得胜一样地笑了笑，手越过他，直接打开了后车车门，随口而出一个“请”字。秦昊没推让，依然保持着他的好修养，习惯性地对这份别有用心的好意道了谢谢。  
但捕猎者不珍贵猎物的礼貌，反而当成鼓励他继续张狂的资本，握着车门把手的屈宁宇屈身向里探了探，说了一句：“给我让个地儿？”  
驾驶座的吴恺诚皱了皱眉，回头看了眼屈宁宇，拍了拍身旁的坐垫。  
“我不坐副驾驶你又不是不知道。”说完，他又把头转向秦昊，等着男人自动往里，给他挪出旁边的空。  
秦昊始终没看他，不过还是往里跨了一步，接着他伸手去开那边的车门，打算把座位换到吴恺诚旁边。结果屈宁宇很快钻进车里，握住了他的手腕。秦昊终于看了他一眼，与之同时的，还有目睹这一切的吴恺诚通过后视镜递过来的凌厉眼光。  
“你非要挤一起？”他问屈宁宇。少年笑着点头，直视他的目光，话说得名正言顺，“坐一起不也是想和秦叔叔抓紧机会培养感情嘛。”  
吴恺诚和屈宁宇向来以沉默对抗，面对儿子突然的语句，他也有点不适应。他深呼吸了一口，刚打算开口骂屈宁宇胡闹，就被秦昊打断了。男人的语气很淡然，说了一句：“孩子想坐哪坐哪吧。”说完他转头看向屈宁宇，眼神也很清冷。  
屈宁宇朝着那表情勾起嘴角来，带点挑衅地宣布：“我可不是孩子了。”  
吴恺诚抓到机会，低吼了一句，“你也知道你不是孩子了？”  
“宁宇今年刚成年吧？”秦昊将一场争吵的火星碾灭，对着后视镜问了一句，又把眼光转到少年身上，用余光见吴恺诚点了点头，接着说，“我算也是这样。”  
屈宁宇饶有兴趣地看着对方，借着吴恺诚的的盲区，手碰了碰秦昊的大腿外侧，说：“都记得啊？”  
秦昊没多说，把那条腿往自己的方向挪了挪，看着后视镜，回了旁边的人一句：“你是挺难忘的。”  
“被您记这么久也是我的荣幸，”屈宁宇收回不安分的手，转头目视前方，一字一顿地说：“来日方长。”  
他欣赏秦昊那一瞬间的表情。

其实秦昊早知道屈宁宇在想什么，打那天中午见他的第一面就清楚了。  
这两年他一直隐约感觉睡了对方是个错误，现在一看，这想法已经成事实了。就是错误，铁定的错误，板上钉钉的错误。当然这错误的性质变了，不再纠结于陌生的未成年炮友，而是家庭伦理的节外生枝。  
他默许屈宁宇那些若有似无的肢体接触，无非是打心眼里就没认为这小孩还能出界出到哪。秦昊三十多年来，见的人也不少了，什么人能做到什么地步，他看得出来也心里有数，屈宁宇的冒犯无伤大雅，连性骚扰都算不上。  
他是在这小孩第二次说出“来日方长”时觉得事情不对的，倒也不是不对，起码和他想象中有差别。秦昊听出那话底下暗藏着的戾气，知道对方不打算让他好过。所以他没再回复了，目视着前方，思考自己能遇上的最差的未来——能是什么呢，还能是什么呢，他想。

屈宁宇很快便知道秦昊不是个逆来顺受的主儿，也知道了原来对方是会骂人的，尤其是在他不怀好意地喊了那声“妈”后。秦昊被屈宁宇抵在墙上，从牙缝里挤出一句，“我他妈是你爹。”  
“爹，”屈宁宇从善如流地喊他一声，加紧了抽插的速度，不在乎秦昊的表情好不好看，补了一句，“儿子操您操的怎么样啊？”  
“不怎么样，孙子。”秦昊磕磕绊绊地把这几个字组在一起，被眼泪模糊的双眼闭上，等着对方泄在他身体里。屈宁宇低吼一声，射完后有点脱力地往秦昊的方向靠去，男人缠在他腰上的腿动了动，低声骂了句滚。说完他把有点僵硬地腿放下，用墙支撑着不让自己摔倒在地下。  
他有点头晕，迷糊感觉到屈宁宇报复一样地往自己的脖子上加了一道很深的齿印，下意识骂了一句：“你他娘狗啊？”  
“那你不就是个狗日的？”屈宁宇已经转身去穿衣服，对着镜子整衣领。重新把皮带系好，他又扔过去了一句，“别跟我这儿装逼，您当自己是什么贞洁烈妇啊？”  
“比你干净。”  
屈宁宇转身，见秦昊已经坐在了地下，他走过去挑起对方的下巴。  
“要不把你现在这个样拍给姓吴的看看？”他用另一只手掏出手机来，见秦昊把眼睛闭上，屈宁宇接着说：“不愿意睁眼也行。干脆，下次啊，把你眼睛蒙上，这不也是给他老人家带去多样体验吗。”  
秦昊沉默着，不再理他。屈宁宇收了手机，拿过淋浴头来，确保里面是凉水后，将开关摁到最大。  
他觉得自己根本不在乎秦昊会怎么样。  
三秒后那水停了，秦昊眯着眼，不住咳嗽着。屈宁宇把喷头放回原处，再次转过身去，走到了门边。  
“吴院长十分钟后回来，”他的手落在浴室的门把上，“您可快着点收拾。”  
关门那刹，屈宁宇很奇怪他为什么没有从心里体味到自己想要的爽快。他拿出手机来又看了眼照片，摁下了删除键。


	5. Chapter 5

屈宁宇一出楼门，刚好碰见正往家走的吴恺诚。男人看他一眼，还没说话，已经被他的一反常态的主动礼貌打招呼震惊到说不出话，他点点头，难免愣了一下才有所回应。  
“刚出来啊？”他知道屈宁宇上午到他家说要找秦昊，吴恺诚也不好拦着，只能希求俩人别发生什么冲突。他心里清楚这俩人对对方都有点意见，尤其自己儿子不是什么省油的灯，秦昊虽然什么也不说，但是他都明白。  
“都还行吧？”吴恺诚补了一句。  
屈宁宇笑着看了看他，回答说：“聊了聊。挺个性一人，有棱有角的。”  
吴恺诚虽然没从这笑里看出什么端倪，不过还是难免要多想，又上下打量了一番屈宁宇，开玩笑一般地问道：“没打起来？”  
“哪能啊，”屈宁宇挑眉，“我把他打出什么事儿，您能舍得？”  
“你别说，”吴恺诚也调侃道，“要真打起来，你不一定是他的对手。”  
屈宁宇的嘴角扯了扯。  
吴恺诚不是傻子，知道这种稀有的和平很大程度上依仗于他们对话时间的短暂，自然想趁着这种氛围还没消失时结束对话，他一招手，说了句行，问屈宁宇还打算和他上去坐会儿吗，对方耸肩，答了个no。他们于是越过对方朝相反的方向走过去，没出几步，吴恺诚又听见屈宁宇喊他。  
久违的一声“爸”，不使坏心的那种——他认为不使坏心的那种。  
吴恺诚转头，问了句怎么了，屈宁宇拿出手机朝他挥了一下，“买多了张电影票，你看么？”  
吴恺诚是被这种好意惊到了，心里开始盘算屈宁宇今天吃错了什么药，不然就是秦昊怎么教育了他，秦昊看起来的确会教育孩子，虽然他才是他们两人当中的，那个事实上的老师。  
“现在？”吴恺诚问了一句。  
“怎么，没时间啊。没时间我可以找别人，您就安安生生回去会情人。”  
吴恺诚就知道屈宁宇狗嘴里吐不出象牙，他深呼吸一口忍住脾气，往儿子那边走了几步。  
“放尊重点，”他伸手拍了拍屈宁宇的肩，“我去开车。”说完，他拿出手机来打算和秦昊说一声，却被屈宁宇打断，他转头一看，对方笑得舒展，告诉他自己刚才已经和秦叔叔说过。  
“不过寻思这是咱父子沟通感情，就没邀请他一块儿哈，怕把他叫出来，你俩再控制不住，当我面不也不合适吗。”  
吴恺诚皱了皱眉，又把手机收回去了。  
他们的话似乎只有在楼前的那条小路上才能被引出来，到了车上俩人又一如既往地沉默相待。吴恺诚通过后视镜，只看见屈宁宇不停划手机，他问了一句学习如何，对方用那种他熟悉的刻薄语气，来了句，“您怎么这时候想起我了？”后面还跟着一句，现在开始装起五讲四美好父亲了，出轨劈腿闹得满城风雨家庭破裂时，怎么就没想到还有他这么个儿子啊。  
吴恺诚猛地一刹车。想屈宁宇还是那个屈宁宇，他怎么会错误地觉得秦昊能把屈宁宇改造了？没人能动得了屈宁宇。  
“我和你母亲的关系不是你想象的那样，不要她和你说什么你就……”  
“你能不能不提我妈？我替她恶心。”  
又回到了经典的相处模式，吴恺诚忍不住了，低吼了一句：“吴宁宇你别太过分了。”  
“屈，”屈宁宇抬头，正视后视镜，目光不善，阴沉着脸宣布，“我他妈姓屈。”  
吴恺诚动了动嘴，但终于是什么都没骂出来。他知道自己毕竟不占理。  
看电影时俩人都嫌坐对方身边别扭，屈宁宇干脆跑到最后一排的角落，吴恺诚回头看了一眼，只瞥见手机荧光。他耸耸肩，想着不如就由这小子去。他曾经想过修复这层父子关系，到现在他不想努力了，不可能的。当年的确是他用背叛造成了第一道裂痕，而和屈静的矛盾无疑将裂缝变为他和屈宁宇中间的鸿沟，这东西他不想再跨了，随便吧。  
开场前他给秦昊打了个电话，对方没接，他有点担心，发了条微信说自己晚上晚点回去。与此同时，坐在最后一排盯着手机屏的屈宁宇，手速飞快地在消息框里打了几个字：  
老头儿是不是没准时回去？  
发完后他心满意足地把手机放好，戴上3D眼镜，饶有兴致地等电影开始。  
屈宁宇看得挺开心，散场后还在门口等了会儿吴恺诚，结果见对方走出来时，耳边还贴着手机，故意说了一句：“这么离不开啊？”  
吴恺诚瞪他一眼，说了一句，“他不接电话，你知道怎么回事吗？”  
“约人去了呗，不然就是觉得你约人去了。”  
吴恺诚这次连瞪眼都省了，也没说话，只径直朝外面走去。  
等到小区时已经将近晚上十点，坐电梯时，吴恺诚又在心里骂了一句屈宁宇，这小子真他妈会选影院和会溜他，家在二环内他非得跑郊区看电影，往回走时，屈宁宇先说要回屈静家，走一半了又要去学校上晚自习，校区还不说清楚，上他妈什么晚自习，吴恺诚窝火，早知道对方横竖就是要恶心他。  
一开门，见家里灯都灭着，有一瞬间真以为秦昊不在。他看了眼鞋，才知道对方应该是已经睡了。吴恺诚把拖鞋换好，走到卧室，却没看见秦昊。又走出来，发现小屋的门虚掩着，推开，才发现男人缩在床上，盖着层毯子。  
他走过去，坐在床边，秦昊朦胧间感觉到这到访，迷迷糊糊地说了一句：“你回来了。”嗓音还是哑的。眼睛随之睁开。  
吴恺诚看这人把自己裹得严实，问了一句，发烧了？于是伸手摸了摸对方的额头，倒没大事，转头看向床头柜，把上面的体温计拿下来，一看，惊着了。  
“怎么烧这么厉害？着凉了？”  
秦昊咳嗽了两声，眨了眨眼，“退了吧，要不你再摸摸。”他身体还是有点无力，不过还是支撑着坐了起来，身体往吴恺诚那边挪了挪。  
吴恺诚把头伸过去，两人额头抵上，他说，是，退了。又伸手揽过秦昊，对方绵软地往他怀里靠了靠。  
“我去给你倒点水？”他问，感觉秦昊摇了摇头，也就没走，在原地，一下下抚着对方的后背，接着说：“兔崽子要是和你说了什么，别往心里去。他就是恨我，觉得伤害你能达到目的。”  
秦昊语气很闷地答了句嗯。  
“回屋睡？”  
“别了，”秦昊离开那个怀抱，重新坐直，“再传染你。”  
“怕这个？”吴恺诚说着，就凑过去吻他的唇。这情场老手的接吻技巧说得过去，分开时，秦昊难免有点呼吸不稳，“发情了？”他调侃一句。吴恺诚笑了笑，摸了下他的头，随即站起了身。  
秦昊仰着头看他，高领毛衣紧实地覆在他身上，勾出衣物下的轮廓来。  
“我去倒水。”吴恺诚说。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个番外。  
> 感谢作为我写黄文背景音的《欢乐喜剧人》 。）  
> 他妈的。写黄文好难。

“自己脱。”  
屈宁宇觉得吴恺诚给他的唯一一点好东西，就是这点在任何场合任何时候都能保持镇静的品性。就比如说现在，哪怕秦昊那双氤氲着水汽的，沾满情欲色彩的眼睛直直地看着他且只看着他；没被压着的那只手还徘徊在他的腰际，若有似无地蹭来蹭去；开口说话时嗓音有点沙哑——他干的；即便如此，屈宁宇也能淡定地用一句命令式的话语回应对方的恳求。  
他听见秦昊低声骂了一句，心里很享受体面人那层表象被撕碎的样子。屈宁宇勾起嘴角看着身下的人，对方有点费劲地用非惯用手解皮带扣，不太利索地把西裤往下扯了扯，手刚碰到内裤边沿时，腕子就被他抓住了。  
“别着急。”屈宁宇说了一句，依然用那种平淡自持的语气。说完扯下自己的领带来，将秦昊的左手和车门内侧的门把手绑在了一起。  
“别着急个屁，”秦昊也不在乎自己刚从一个讲阳春白雪的台上下来，身上还挂着为重要场合专门定制的西服，认了本能地看着对方，“你他妈要干快干。”说完他瞪屈宁宇一眼。但鉴于说话时喘得厉害，再加上情境气氛的暧昧，以至于这本来对少年就没多少威慑力的话，染上了点勾引的意味。  
“你这样算不算求我操你？”屈宁宇顺着话头问他，心满意足秦昊那一瞬间羞耻的表情。他低下头去吻秦昊，从眉梢吻过鼻梁，顺着往下，一点点到嘴唇，他颇为耐心地舔舐过那块皮肤，牙尖不住地轻轻啃咬。他听见对方拼命抑制但还是不听话地从喉咙里窜出来的呻吟声，“叫啊，”屈宁宇略微抬起头来，伸手抚了抚秦昊的脖子，“刚在隔间你声儿不挺大吗？现在怕把人招来了？”  
被压着的人没说话，干脆闭上眼不再看他。屈宁宇倒无所谓，又吻了吻他的眼睑，牙研磨过对方的脖颈，听秦昊说了一句明儿还有会，于是坏心的加了劲，在上面留下痕迹来，接着他含住那滚动的喉结，他对这男人脖颈的热爱远超过其它地方——秦昊如此坦荡地将最脆弱的地方展示出来由他摆布，对多巴胺无处释放的少年人来说这是巨大的一番盛意。  
但是秦昊没空陪他这么玩下去，毕竟他体内还插着个震来震去的东西，屈宁宇是挺会——他带点怨恨地想，能把跳蛋插入得那么到位，正好到了能碰到他前列腺的深度，快感是顺着尾椎往上走的，也把前面带硬了。他不知道那层布料一旦被扯下来自己会变得如何——万一活生生被一玩具操射——倒也没什么不好的，就是不知道说出去厂家给不给付广告费。  
如果他真因为这个射了——秦昊脑子里开始不住想象一个画面——那接下来屈宁宇就会在他耳边吹口气，用那种他平日里挺欣赏但到了床上就极度憎恨的语气，轻轻地说，“你还真靠后面就能射出来。”他多半会加个称呼，一般不是“叔叔”。秦昊咬着牙听屈宁宇叫自己妈，感觉到对方的右手已经游走到了他的胯间。  
下一秒他腿间的物件儿被释放出来，没射，秦昊想自己毕竟还是有点定力，但等屈宁宇那几根手指，跳跃着碰过臀瓣，到穴口饶有兴致地绕圈时，他射了。射了屈宁宇一身，除了白衬衫，黑色的西服外套上也沾上了一点。  
“哟，我还没碰呢。”屈宁宇用那种观赏奇异动植物的口气来了一句，秦昊闭上眼，脑子里闪过无数句“我操”。屈宁宇直起身子，把外套脱了扔到前座，衬衫扣子解开，露出漂亮结实的胸腹肌来，接着又俯下身去，“我继续我未竟的事业。”那只手还是专注于画圈，手指有一下没一下地戳刺着洞口。  
秦昊倒吸口冷气，问他一句，能不能别这么形容。屈宁宇马上接话：“别这么形容什么？”见对方不张口了，他补了一句，“形容我操你啊？”  
秦昊下意识地又骂了一句“操”。  
屈宁宇说，行行行，我马上操你。  
有跳蛋在里面任劳任怨呆了这么长时间，秦昊的内壁已经变得湿软，这意味着不用再费事儿找润滑油，屈宁宇就此调侃，秦昊咧了嘴角，说了一句，“你直接插进来的时候也不少。”  
“那时候不是不懂事嘛。”屈宁宇说着，一根手指就探进去，见秦昊颤抖了一下，他问了句行吗，对方点头，中指才放进去。  
屈宁宇把那包裹着体液的小玩意儿扯出来，放到秦昊眼前展示了一下，兔子形状的粉色物件，被他拿在手里时还在震。秦昊看了一眼，评论说，这东西比你管事儿。  
屈宁宇“嗯？”了一声。  
“我是说你都不见得能像它一样把我操——操——你他妈别射里面。”  
即使之前有过准备，屈宁宇猛地一下的进入还是令他的话失去了后半截，被消解成难以克制的呻吟声，和眼角渗出的泪，额头上细密的汗。小孩儿发泄一样抓着他的腰狠狠冲撞，秦昊觉得下一秒自己就能从对方嘴里听到经典三连——大不大、爽不爽、叫爸爸。  
但是屈宁宇什么都不说，反复地抽插，算准了一样，每一次都蹭过他的敏感点，但却并不实意地碾磨过去。快感是夹着疼痛来的，秦昊只有张嘴喘着。  
精液比直肠的温度低一点，感觉到凉丝丝的东西进入自己体内后，秦昊叹了口气。屈宁宇在他身上趴了几秒，接着很快撤出了他的身体。然后年少者看都没看他一眼，翻到前排，在驾驶位上坐定后点了根烟。  
秦昊自己把手从禁锢里释放出来，支撑起身子，差不多套好了衣服，对着那背影来了一句：“你这点争强好胜心用在别处多好。”  
屈宁宇不理他。  
“和他妈玩具争，要不怎么说你毕竟……”  
“把你衣服给我。”屈宁宇突然打断他，朝后座伸出只手来。  
秦昊皱了皱眉，“我穿什么？”  
“我的，或者别穿了。”他总算把头转过来，一手还拿着烟，“一位好母亲总是为孩子奉献。”  
“滚。”秦昊骂了一句。  
屈宁宇乐了，把烟掐灭，又翻回到后座，坐到秦昊旁边。他偏过头去，嘴唇含住对方的耳垂，一只手攀上他的胸膛，开始解衬衫扣子，“还非得我自己来啊。”屈宁宇说了一句，顺势吹了口热气。  
秦昊腿还是软的，也就由着他连里到外把自己脱了个干净。看对方穿衣服时，他跟想起什么一样，问了一句：  
“跳蛋种类那么多，你为什么非买个粉色的兔子啊？”  
“因为我属兔。”屈宁宇转头看他，还是那种波澜不惊的语气。


End file.
